


Throw balloons, teddy bears and the chocolate eclairs away

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unconventional date, Valentine Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Theo invites Liam on an unconventional date.





	Throw balloons, teddy bears and the chocolate eclairs away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> I'm sorry it's posted so late. I hope you'll like it, though :)

“To his work?” Mason asked, for the third time, probably not believing his own ears.

“Yes” Liam confirmed, for the third time.

“But he’s a guard”

“Yeah”

“In an office building”

“Yes, Mason, I know” Liam said with a groan “But I already said yes, and we’ve been boyfriends for like two weeks. It’s our first real date and it’s on Valentine’s day. I’d feel like shit if I canceled it.”

Mason let out a long sigh before he spoke again “Well, I never thought of Theo as a romantic type, but this… this is just beyond anything I could imagine”

Liam just groaned again as he fell back onto his bed. There was something between him and Theo ever since their fight with the hunters, there was no denying it. And sure, at first both of them were too stubborn to admit it, but after a long time of mutual pinning and Mason telling them to ‘do something already, because the sexual tension is so thick he starts to suffocate on it’, they finally admitted their feelings for each other.

At first it was a bit awkward, they didn’t even talk that much, they were mostly making out and things were good, but then Theo got a job, started living at Scott’s house (because Melissa may hate the kid, but she has a good heart and won’t let him sleep in his car) and probably decided it was time for a commitment, so he came to Liam and officially asked him to be his boyfriend.

And now they’re suppose to have their first date. At Theo’s work of all places.

“I think he wants to kill you” Mason said after a moment of silence.

“He doesn’t wanna kill me” Liam replied, with a frown.

Mason hummed “Are you sure? He wants you two to be alone in an empty office building in the middle of the night. I’m pretty sure he wants to kill you”

Liam rolled his eyes. Sure, Theo was no angel and everyone knew that, but they’ve been through so much together that now Liam didn’t trust anyone as much as he trusted Theo. And he’s sure the chimera had good intentions, he probably just never been on a real, nice date and didn’t know that meeting in an office building may not be the best idea for it. But that’s okay, next time Liam will take Theo on a date and show him how it’s done. Unless Theo really wanted to kill him, in that case he didn’t deserve a second date.

“I’m gonna go, it’s getting late” Liam finally said, sitting up.

“Okay, fine. Just, text me if he doesn’t kill you” Mason replied, before hanging up the phone.

Liam walked over to the building and hummed as he looked at the back door where Theo told him to come. The more he stood there, the more he started to worry that maybe Mason was right and Theo was actually trying to kill him. It was 10pm, no one was around, not only in the building, but on the whole street. Liam sighed and took his phone out, texting Theo a simple "I'm here", before he shoves his hands into his coats pockets and started pacing by the door as he waited.

About 5 minutes later the door finally opened and a smile spread on Theo's face "Hey, you made it" He said, happily.

Liam nodded, walking over to his boyfriend and kissing his cheek "Yeah, I made it" He said simply, before he walked past the chimera and got inside with a hum.

The corridor was dark, but Theo seemed to know it like the back of his hand as he grabbed Liam's hand and lead him to a staircase, before they went up a few stories. They ended up on the second floor.

Liam kind of expected there to be some kind of heart shaped pink and red balloons or something like that, but the floor looked like a regular office place with lots of desks and computers. Liam hummed as he looked at Theo.

"Take your coat off, the food should be ready soon" Theo said.

"Food?" Liam asked, a little confused, but did as he was told. He wasn't sure what to do with his coat so he just threw it at one of the chairs.

"Yeah, your favourite lasagna from that weird store on the fifth" Theo explained and Liam almost gasped.

It was his favourite food ever. He had no idea what they put in the sauce, but it was the best thing Liam has ever tasted. Even his mother's lasagne couldn't compare. Mason always teased him that it's probably some kind of drug.

"Wait, you're making it in the microwave?" Liam asked, as he followed Theo.

"No, there's actually an oven" The chimera explained, as they walked into the kitchen. Liam frowned, but he couldn't deny the facts, there was an oven and inside was delicious looking lasagne.

"Why the hell is there an oven in an office building?" Liam asked with a small chuckle, because to him it just seemed ridiculous.

"I know, right?" Theo replied "I asked around, turns out there was a manager who just loved baking for her team during her breaks. She retired a few years back, but they decided to leave the oven because the food tastes better from it than the microwave" Theo explained with a shrug.

There was a ding and the chimera turned towards the oven, opening it and grabbing a cloth to take the hot dish.

"Need help?" Liam asked, looking over the other's shoulder.

"Um, you can pour drinks for us. There's lime coke in the fridge" Theo replied, pushing two glasses that were on the counter towards Liam.

Liam didn't move for a few seconds, because wow. Lime coke was probably his favourite drink ever. He could drink it every day for the rest of his life and he'd never be sick of it.

He finally walked over to the fridge and took the bottle out before he poured the drink into the glasses that Theo prepared. He put the bottle back and closed the fridge, taking their drinks and carrying them to the table.

Soon Theo joined him with two plates of steaming lasagne and two forks. Liam sat down at the table and hummed as he looked across from it at Theo.

“I thought romantic dinner is suppose to have candles or something” He teased.

Theo raised an eyebrow at him “Smoke detectors, little wolf” Was his only reply. Liam hummed at that, before he took a bite of his lasagne, blowing on it a bit before he put the fork in his mouth.

As soon as he could taste the goodness on his tongue, he let out a moan, which earned him a small chuckle from across the table “Shut up” Liam mumbled, feeling his cheeks going red.

“Didn’t say anything” Theo said with a smug smile, before he started eating his own meal.

They ate in silence, Liam lost in his thoughts, but not missing Theo’s eyes on him. Liam finally looked up at the other and raised an eyebrow “Do I have something on my face that you’re staring like that?” He finally asked.

“Some sauce in the corner of your mouth, but that’s not why I was staring” Theo replied with a shrug. Liam frowned and quickly cleaned his face with a napkin. Liam was tempted to ask again why Theo was staring, but decided not to, knowing he probably wouldn’t get an answer anyway.

Soon they were both done eating and Theo hummed as he checked his phone “We still have 20 minutes” He announced.

“To what?” Liam asked in confusion. The longer this was going on, the more he started to believe in Mason’s theory.

“Hey, wanna have some fun?” Theo asked instead of answering, like the annoying guy he was.

Liam only sighed at the lack of actual answer “What kind of fun do you have in mind?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not the kind your dirty mind is thinking about, Liam” Theo said with a chuckle.

“Hey, my dirty mind didn’t think of anything” Liam protested “I mean- My mind isn’t dirty” He corrected himself quickly.

Theo only chuckled again, shaking his head “Sure it’s not” He replied with a wink “I was thinking a small race on the office chairs. The hall is wide enough for it”

Liam hummed, sitting back on his chair and crossing his arms on his chest as he considered “Okay, what do I get when I win?” He asked.

Theo rolled his eyes “IF you win… well… you can get whatever you want”

“Anything?” Liam asked.

“Anything that is in my power” Theo confirmed with a nod “But if I win, I get anything” He added.

Liam hummed as he watched the chimera for a moment and finally nodded.

Five minutes later they’re both sitting in office chairs. Liam watched his boyfriend as Theo said, “Ready? Three, two, one, go!”

With that they both push their legs against the floor, rolling on their chairs down the hall. Liam stays a little behind as they round the corner, but he quickly caught up, laughing at Theo as he got past him.

Theo reached towards him, probably trying to grab him of his chair, but Liam quickly swatted his hand away, yelling “Cheater” as he started getting further away from the chimera. Theo huffed, before he sped up, quickly appearing just next to Liam and sending a grin his way.

Liam rolled his eyes at that, but couldn’t help a little laugh that escaped his mouth. This was actually pretty fun. Even more fun was seeing Theo fall down on his face, as his pants got caught in one of the chair’s wheels. Liam knew better than to stop and help him, so he just kept going until he got to the elevator door that was supposed to be the finish line.

“Yes, I win!” Liam let out, as he shot up from the chair and turned to look at Theo who was now back into a sitting position on his own chair.

“Congrats” Theo said, but he didn’t seem neither bitter nor sarcastic as Liam expected him to be. Instead he looked at the werewolf with something that Liam didn’t really know how to call. The closest word he got was adoration, but he was sure that wasn’t possible.

The younger man walked over to his boyfriend, before he sat down on his lap. Theo’s arms quickly moved, one behind Liam’s back and the other on his thigh, so the werewolf wouldn’t fall. “What do you want as your price?” Theo asked.

Liam hummed as he thought about it for a sec, but he was sure he wouldn’t be able to come up with anything at the moment, so he just shrugged “I’ll let you know” He said, before reaching up with one hand and placing it at the back of Theo’s neck, pulling the chimera down for a kiss.

After a moment, Theo pulled back with a hum “Time to go” He said, softly but surely pushing Liam off his lap. Liam frowned, but got off and stood up in front of Theo, looking down at him “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see” The chimera replied, as he got up. He took Liam’s hand and lead him to the elevator. Liam just followed the other and got with him into the elevator. He watched as Theo pressed the top floor button and rest his head against the chimera’s shoulder. He was expecting the other to move away, or to shrug just to get Liam’s head off of him, but he did neither of those things. With every moment Liam was more and more surprised with the way Theo acted. He was his sarcastic self but there was something more to him. Softness. Fondness, maybe. Whatever it was, Liam liked it.

The door opened and Theo dragged Liam out of the elevator and towards the staircase. Liam was about to ask if they came all the way up here just so they would walk back down, but Theo lead them up instead.

They stopped at the door with a sticker that said “Roof” on it. He watched as Theo grabbed his keys and unlocked the door, opening it and letting Liam come through first. He did, and deep inside he felt just a tiny bit disappointed. For a second he was hoping maybe Theo prepared something romantic for them after all. Fairy lights, blanket with picnic basket on it. But it was just a roof.

“What are we doing here?” Liam asked, looking back at Theo.

“Admiring” Was Theo’s reply, as he took Liam’s hand again and led him to the railing. Theo let go of his hand, so the werewolf just rest his hands on the railing, leaning over it a bit. Liam felt his jaw drop a little as he looked out at the city. The office building was the highest building in Beacon Hills, and from the place they were in, they had the view of the whole city and the forests around it. For the first time in his life he actually thought about Beacon Hills as beautiful. It was late so there were barely a few cars on the streets, but their red and white lights quickly caught Liam’s attention. One of those cars could be Mason’s. Or his dad’s, he had a late shift in the hospital that night.

Liam felt Theo’s arms wrap around his waist and the chimera’s chin rest against his shoulder. He gladly accepted another body so close to his, as the night was pretty chilly. He couldn’t help but smile as he felt a kiss being placed on his cheek.

“This is beautiful” Liam whispered, not taking his eyes off the city. And then suddenly everything went black. The car lights were still on and there were a few lights in some windows, but all the street lights went dark. Liam blinked and almost started to panic, but Theo seemed to notice that, as he tightened his grip.

“Energy saving, remember? They’ll come back on at four A.M. don’t worry” Theo said, only slightly mocking Liam for his reaction. Yeah, the Mayor said something about turning the lights off at midnight to save some energy in the city, but he was usually sleeping or on patrol in the forest at that time (usually also sleeping), so he never really noticed it before.

Liam was sure they were going to go back inside now, but then he felt Theo’s fingers go through his hair, yanking it a little. As Liam wanted to keep his hair on his head, he moved his head back, resting it against Theo’s shoulder. He was about to tell Theo off for trying to leave him bald, but then his eyes caught onto the sky and a gasp escaped his mouth.

He’s never seen so many stars in his life. He could see all the constellations and more than that. He was pretty sure the whole galaxy was now in front of his eyes. Liam moved away from Theo, so he could move and see more. And there was more, and more and more, and it practically left Liam breathless.

Liam wasn’t sure how long he’s been staring, but he took his eyes off the stars only when he left himself get really cold. He moved his eyes on Theo and notice the other watching him with a smile, that could only be described as loving. Liam blinked at him, before he shook his head and chuckled at himself “This is… I always thought Valentine’s day is about stupid romantic movies, chocolates and flowers” He admitted “And somehow you gave me the best date I’ve ever had without any of those things”

Theo frowned as he took a step towards Liam “You hate flowers and stupid romantic movies”

“Well, yeah” Liam admitted with a hum.

“And you’re allergic to chocolate” Theo added, taking another step towards his boyfriend.

“True”

“And I’m pretty sure you’d hate it if I took you to some fancy restaurant full of people where you’d get to eat food that you don’t know”

“I mean… Yeah, I’d hate it” Liam said, with a sigh. He was very picky about his food and hated going to new restaurants, as the same dish never really tasted the same in two different places.

“But I could get you a teddy bear holding a huge heart if you really want to” Theo stated and Liam quickly shook his head, as he watched his boyfriend take the last step, closing the space between them.

Theo reached out and took Liam’s hands in his own “You love that awful lasagne from that one specific store. You love lime coke. You love winning, so I let you win”

“Hey, you didn’t let me win!” Liam protested, but he couldn’t stop a smile that appeared on his face.

“You love arguing” Theo said with a small chuckle “And you love pretty lights. And more than anything you love stars. I didn’t want to give you some cliche Valentine’s date. I wanted to give you a Liam date”

Liam stared at Theo for a moment, in awe that the chimera knew so much about him. That he actually cared and payed attention.

“And you nailed it” Liam admitted, before he let go of Theo’s hands and just wrapped his arms around Theo, cuddling close to him “Thank you, this was amazing. And I promise that next year I’m making a Theo date for you”

“You think we have a next year?” Theo asked against his hair. Liam didn’t know if Theo was trying to hide the hopeful tone in his voice or not, but Liam could hear it.

“I won and you promised me anything. That’s what I want” Liam said back against Theo’s shoulder.


End file.
